The present invention relates to a cosmetics container for containing cosmetics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cosmetics container including a lid for protecting cosmetic compositions.
A cosmetics container has been developed to have various structures according to the properties of cosmetics contained therein. The cosmetics are generally applied to a body part, such as face, to ensure a moisturizing, color-correcting or anti-wrinkle effect. Therefore, such functional or decorative cosmetics made of natural substances or compounds have been prepared and sold by many foremost manufacturers all over the world.
The cosmetics are classified into a liquid-type and a solid-type according to their properties. The solid-type cosmetics are classified cosmetics by pulverized type and an aggregated type. Besides, the liquid-type cosmetics include one that is applied to the skin in an aerosol state by means of a sprayer.
In case of the pulverized type or the aggregated type, a user applies the cosmetics on his or her body part with a powder puff, a swab or a brush. When the powder puff is used, he or she applies the cosmetics to the skin with the powder puff in a patting motion. Meanwhile, when the swab or the brush is used, he or she applies the cosmetics to the skin with the swab or the brush in a dabbing motion.
In the meanwhile, a conventional cosmetics container is of a double structure with a lid and a body. The body has a recess formed therein for containing cosmetic compositions and the swab or the brush for use in applying the cosmetic compositions. When the user wants to use the cosmetics container, he or she opens the lid, and takes the swab or the brush out of the body to hold the same in his or her hand. After that, he or she covers the swab or the brush with the cosmetic compositions contained in the body and then applies the cosmetic compositions to the skin with the swab or the brush in the dabbing motion. The conventional cosmetics container includes a fixing member for hingeably connecting the lid to the body and allowing the lid to be maintained in a closed state when not being used, thereby preventing the lid from being opened unexpectedly. This complicates the structure of the body and marks the external appearance of the cosmetics container.
Further, when the swab or the brush is held in the body together with the cosmetic compositions, since the space for the cosmetic compositions is limited, a larger amount of cosmetic compositions cannot be contained. To contain a predetermined amount of cosmetic compositions, the plane area of the body needs to be expanded and thus the overall dimension of the container is accordingly increased.